Princess Charming: Not Your Average Cinderella
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: Step-family, high school, chores, and fake smiles. Naruto is a living Cinderella. But will he go to the ball? And will he meet his Princess Charming? Parings: NaruHina, SasuSaku. First of the 'Princess Charming' Series. X.x.X. Complete X.x.X.
1. At the Beginning with You

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

_**Note:**_ This idea just popped into my head. Then, when I told my mom this, she said that there's a similar movie called "Cinderfella". I was not aware it existed, so not to get in trouble, I do not own this idea either. So close.

**Songs:** '3' Brittany Spears, 'Down' Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne, 'Just Like a Pill' Pink, 'If You Only Knew' Shinedown, 'Next Contestant' Nickelback, 'Be on You' Flo Rida ft. Ne-Yo, 'Wait A Minute' The Pussycat Dolls

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

He was stuck cleaning his brothers' toilets. Again.

The blonde haired boy sighed. He hated this job. It was disgusting; especially with his brothers. Being guys, people just assume that they're messy, but these two, they were worse. Their room was beyond sanitary; you couldn't see the floor, their cars had food and crap thrown everywhere, and their bathrooms, don't even start.

"Naruto! Make sure you clean the showers!" a voice from another room exclaimed.

The seventeen year old, Naruto, lifted his head up and yelled, "I know!" to the male voice. Naruto had deep blue eyes, sun kissed hair that spiked at the top and touched the collar of his shirt, and three scars, thought to mar his face, made him all the more interesting.

He was known for his bubbly energy at school, his love for ramen, his disobedience, and his loud, obnoxious voice. However, when he enters his home, he is to obey every command from his two brothers and stepfather. While he keeps his voice and love for ramen, his energy is used cleaning- mostly his brothers' sportswear-and working his job and a five star hotel (that part wasn't bad it's just that he was a bus boy, he couldn't get a break).

"Naruto!" a different male voice yelled.

"What?!"

"It's time for work! Get your ass moving!"

Naruto sighed before he lifted himself off the floor, put the cleaning supplies away, and walked to his room.

Really, cleaning was _not_ doing anything for his back.

**x…Always…x**

Somewhere else, in a five star hotel with lavish décor, a dark blue haired teen with waist length hair, pale lavender eyes, and an air of innocence surrounding her unpacked her cloths and set them in the dressers provided. Another teen with bright pink hair, shining green eyes and fair skin lay on a bed beside the dark haired girl.

"Hinata," the pink haired girl sighed to her friend. "I'm bored. Can't you do that tomorrow? I really want to see the city!"

"I'm sorry Sakura," Hinata replied, "but I need to finish this. You know how much it bothers me if I just leave it. Besides, we'll be here for a while, you know that. As soon as I'm done, we'll see as much as the city as we can. Promise. While you're waiting, don't you think you should unpack as well?"

Sakura sighed again. Hinata always _was_ strange about her things. She never liked people touching her possessions; which is hard considering the fact that people would practically _die_ to even have one of her head bands.

With a silent curse, Sakura rolled off and opened her suitcase.

**x...Always...x**

Naruto cleaned off a table a teen sat. He had black hair with a blue tint that spiked oddly in the back, bangs framing his face, and some hair hanging over his eyes. He had onyx eyes and pale skin; he was just a bit taller than Naruto and only a bit more muscular.

"Hn. You missed a napkin, Dobe." He said in a husky voice.

Naruto growled before he swiped his hand and grabbed the napkin. "Shut up, Teme. Why can't you help me? Just because your Sasuke Uchiha doesn't mean you're almighty and powerful!"

Sasuke said nothing as he finished his food. He put his plate in the square bucket Naruto held, swallowed his drink, and sat that in there as well. He sat back, arms crossed, and smirked.

"That's not what I meant, Sasuke!" Naruto growled again. He walked over to another table muttering under his breath.

Sasuke was Naruto's best friend and rival; he the exact opposite of Naruto. Sasuke was dark, quite, and cold; only talking when he wanted to. The two men continuously called each other by their respective nicknames, 'Dobe' for Naruto and 'Teme' for Sasuke. They fought over everything and could turn anything, no matter what it would be, and turn it into a competition. Sasuke, though, was the only friend of Naruto who knew what happened when Naruto opened the door to his other life. He noticed things other's missed.

But today, Sasuke was too busy looking at his phone too notice an event that would change his friend's life.

**x...Always...x**

Naruto opened the door from the kitchen with his back, carrying an empty bucket.

He took on more look at the clock on the wall before exiting; only 30 more minutes until he could go home and scrub the grass stains out of his brother's uniforms.

As he picked up the plate from another table, he turned quickly, and slipped on some water that was dripping threw a crack on the container.

His arms quickly went to the table to steady himself, causing the contents of the object he was carrying to fly out and land on the newly cleaned floors.

A 'splash' and 'clank' was heard as a cup fell to the floor. A white shirt was now covered in brown soda.

Naruto lifted his head to meet sunglasses.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**I know I should be doing C.D. but…I couldn't resist! This idea wouldn't leave my head! It just kept wedging itself in my brain as I typed C.D.! I'll be back to it soon, promise.**

**Just kinda an experiment.**

**NOTE: if this was someone's idea, then I'm sorry for taking it and not knowing. It it's not, YAY! GO ME!**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**


	2. It's 4:03 and I can't Sleep Without You

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

**Songs:** 'Drops of Jupiter' Train, 'Animal I Have Become' Three Days Grace, 'Where is the Love?' Black Eyed Peas, 'Put Tomorrow in a Bottle' Timbaland ft. Chad Kroger

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

Naruto was looking at large sunglasses with white frames. They were tinted so that you couldn't see the eyes. The sunglasses were on a fair face; the face of a teenage girl with a light purple cap, her dark hair in a ponytail through the slight hole provided. Her once white shirt now had a large brown stain from the soda that spilled out of the cup.

Taking a quick glimpse to the left, Naruto saw a girl with black oversized sunglasses, all of her hair in a camouflage hat; looking surprised, from what Naruto could see, at her friend's predicament.

Then, it registered in his mind what he did. "I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm-I'm sorry! It was an accident. I can pay for a new—"

He was cut off by the girl's own voice. "I-it's okay. Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean—"

The both stopped and looked at each other. Naruto was tempted to remove the sunglasses to see the eyes of the mysterious girl.

But before he could move his hands, the girl's friend, the one with the cameo hat, said "I'm sorry, but we have to get you changed. _Now_," she stressed 'now' as she looked around.

The other girl looked around before nodding to her friend. "I need to go," she said to Naruto before turning.

"Wait!" Naruto called, causing the girl to turn. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a new shirt?"

The girl shook her head. "Um, no, but thank you for the offer, though. But I must be going." She turned and ran to the elevator, where her friend stood, holding the door open.

The dark haired girl took one last glance at Naruto before the doors closed.

Naruto had never seen a girl like her before. Just by that one minute conversation, he could tell that she was caring, dependable, shy, yet strong when she needed to be. If only he got her name

Sasuke, who watched the exchanged, raised an eyebrow at his friend. Seems like Naruto has a new crush. He's going to want to figure out her name.

Which means he's going to be begging Sasuke to help him.

Not good

**x…Inner…x**

"Ohmigod, Hinata, that was close," Sakura said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I saw his hands move to take off your sunglasses. That would _not_ have been good. Not in the slightest. Hinata?" Sakura turned toward Hinata who was staring off into space.

Hinata wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about the encounter that just happened. _'He was so generous,'_ she thought. She could tell that he didn't have a lot of money. Why else would he be working as a bus boy? Yet, he offered to pay for a new shirt. And this shirt alone cost about $500, who knows how much money from his paycheck would be taken if he _did_ pay for it.

"Hinata!" said girl was disturbed from her thoughts by her friend's hand waving in front of her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a second," Sakura asked, worried for her friend. She could tell that something happened when those two looked at each other.

Hinata nodded, reassuring her. "Yes, I'm fine. Though I should probably change, huh?" Both she and Sakura looked at her shirt before giggling to each other.

**x…Inner…x**

"Di-did you see her?" Naruto yelled, still looking stunned. "I-she-that…wow."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. "Hn. Of course I saw her, Dobe. Though, she looks a little familiar," Sasuke said aloud, searching his mind for a face that could match hers.

The blonde shook his head, pulling himself together. "Of course she looks familiar! I mean, wow. She's like, my dream girl!"

"Do you even _have_ a dream girl?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I—" and once again, another fight had started between the two friends.

**x…Inner…x**

Sakura and Hinata sat inside an SUV, looking out the window.

After a few minutes, Sakura turned to Hinata. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always turn around and hit that new sushi bar."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sure. And you know that I've been looking forward to this for months."

The pink haired girl nodded, thinking about the many times her friend had gotten excited at the thought.

"Besides," Sakura turned to look at Hinata who had a smile on her face, "we can hit that sushi bar for lunch."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. Her friend was always thinking of others first. Sakura always wanted Hinata to think for herself. Of course, she never thought _this_ would happen! Why _now_? Why did Hinata chose _now_ of all times to think for herself! Why not when those jerks were going to take away her pets? If it wasn't for Sakura, Hinata's puppies and baby rabbits would have ended up in the pound.

Sakura sighed as the SUV slowed to a stop.

Hinata took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. This was it.

Sakura sighed one last time, getting prepared for what was about to happen.

Famous people and small-town schools just don't mix.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hey! Sorry, got excited! I had to update because I got so many positive reviews! Hehe, my bad, y'all.**

**Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, THANKSGIVING, AND LATE BIRTHDAY TO ME AND YOU! Sorry, I've been so busy. But yes! I'm another year older, another year wiser, but I still go to school; to get an education. I treat each and every day like a mini vacation! Sorry! My friends and I were randomly singing that song today!**

**I AM FREAKING OUT PEOPLE FREAKING OUT! SSAT TESTING STARTS IN A WEEK! ! I'M GONNA DIE! SYNONYMS WILL BE SO HARD! AND MATH! AND ESSAY! AND ANALGIES! PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE THING! ! I'm hyperventilating! –Wheeze, Wheeze, Wheeze, Wheeze, –**

**Okay, I'm done. :P sorry guys!**

_**POLE:**_** if you could have a talent what would it be? Pick from:**

A. Paying an instrument

B. Singing

C. Acting

D. Other (something similar)

**Thanks!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**

**P.S.-sorry about it being another short chapter!**


	3. Come Back to Me

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

**Songs:** 'Tic Tok' Ke$ha, 'Hotel Room Service' Pitbull, 'Beat it" Fall Out Boy, 'I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby' 3oh!3, 'Beautiful Nightmare' Beyonce, 'Hero' Nickelback ft. Josey Scott

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Click_ing noises were heard as Hinata and Sakura stepped out of the van. The two girls smiled and waved just a bit. They walked to the entrance of the school while photographers and reporters asked questions.

"Hinata! What made you decide to go to this school?"

"Sakura! Why are you guys here?"

"Ms. Haruno and Ms. Hyūga, what are you doing now?"

"Do you plan to continue with your career?"

These constant questions, and more, were thrown at the two teens. They smiled nicely, before opening the door to the school; refusing to answer any questions. The door swung shut with a slam.

**x…Sadness…x**

"Naruto, my friend! How was your weekend?" a teenage boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with slit-like pupils, well-defined canine teeth, and nails that looked similar to claws, ran up and patted Naruto on the back.

"Awesome! You?" Naruto wore a smile that, with a quick look, seemed normal; upon closer inspection, tiredness could be seen and weariness could be spotted in his eyes.

"Pretty good, if you consider getting a raise in my paycheck good," Kiba and Naruto shared a high-five.

"Wha—" he was cut off by the sound of girls screaming.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, unsure. Naruto shrugged, walking to Sasuke.

"Dude, what's going on here? It sounds like someone just got murdered!"

Sasuke looked over at the screaming girls and replied, "Some famous people are here. Apparently they're going to our school." He shrugged before adding, "As long as those two are here, the girls will leave me alone for a bit."

Naruto stared, ad after a moment, a hand came out of the crowed, followed by an arm, shoulder, and leg until the body of Hinata Hyūga came out.

He looked at her as she tried to pull her friend out.

**x…Sadness…x**

Hinata pulled her friend by the arm, trying to free her from the clutches of teenage fans.

Then, Hinata saw someone else grab Sakura's arm. She followed the arm until she came to a familiar face. _'It's the guy from the hotel!'_

Indeed it was, and he was helping her get Sakura out of the huddle. After a few more pulls, they were able to drag her out. Then, the three ran like hell.

Hinata panted a bit and Sakura rubbed her sore arm as they closed the door to a closet in the hallway. "Thanks," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled and scratched his head. "Eh, it was nothing. Just being the good citizen that I am!" he then puffed his chest out and slammed his fist on his heart. "Ow," he said, rubbing his chest.

Hinata giggled and Sakura smiled. "So, what's your name?" Hinata asked.

"The name's Naruto!" he gave a smile, thumbs up, and winked.

Hinata pointed to herself, "I'm Hinata, and this," she pointed to Sakura, "is my friend Sakura."

The blonde haired boy blinked, both names recognized. "You mean Hinata Hyūga and Sakura Haruno; The guitarist and actress?"

Hinata nodded while Sakura added, "And sometimes Hinata sings her songs, but that's once every blue moon." Naruto chuckled a little when Hinata glared playfully at her friend.

"Wow, you guys seem like good friends!" both girls shared a secret smile, like they knew something he didn't.

"What about you," Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned widely. "Yeppers! Me and Sasuke-teme have been friends for years! Known each other since we were in diapers," The male snickered remembering the picture of his friend's bare back.

Hinata checked her watch, "I think it's safe to get out." Naruto nodded and stuck his head out of the door, making sure no one was there. "I'm going to check down the halls to make sure. You two stay here." The girls nodded as Naruto walked out.

**x…Sadness…x**

"Sasuke I need your help," Naruto said as he steered his friend in the direction of the closet.

"With _what_?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Naruto was filled with pride, "With helping out damsels in distress."

"Hn."

**x…Sadness…x**

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were having a private conversation.

"Sakura! It's him, the guy from the hotel!" Hinata whispered frantically.

"No, really? And here I thought it was the _pizza_ guy!" Sakura replied, sarcasm evident.

"Well, he does look sim—"

"Hinata!" Sakura whispered loudly, "focus!"

"Right, sorry." Sakura nodded encouragingly. "Okay, so what do I do? Should I tell him?"

"No, I want to see if he can tell on his own." Hinata bobbed her head. "But, that means you'll have to wear your glasses and hat whenever we go out," Sakura said.

The pearl-y eyed girl shrugged. "No biggie for me."

"Okay, we'll—" Sakura was cut off by Naruto. "I brought someone to take you to your class," he then pushed a person in the closet. "This is Sasuke-teme," he pointed to the black-haired male.

"Hi! I'm Sakura"

"Hello, my name is Hinata."

"Hn. I know."

Sakura mumbled under her breath, "Rude, much?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, hearing the comment.

"Um, okay!" Naruto tried easing the tension. "What is your first period?" Both girls looked at their sheets. 'AP Calculus' and 'Geography' were said. "Teme has Calculus and I have Geography!" the blonde smiled.

"Why do I have to walk with her Dobe? I don't even like her." Sasuke asked Naruto with a glare.

Naruto glared right back. "Because she doesn't know where she's going. Pull the stick out of your ass for once Teme," Naruto pulled Hinata along down the hallway.

"Good luck," Hinata muttered to her friend.

"You, too," replied Sakura.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tadaaaaaa! I'm super quick with this one! Haha!**

**Okay, I have a massive head ach and it's late. I'm going to bed. Good night people and ha—"**

**Automatic voice: We're sorry, but Gianna is unviable right now because of her illness. Please leave a review after the beep.**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna (and automatic voice)**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

l

l

l

v


	4. I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin Me

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

**Songs:** 'Life After You' Daughtry, 'Two is Better Than One' BLG ft Taylor Swift, 'She's Got a Boyfriend Now' BLG, 'Contagious' BLG, 'Chemicals Collide' BLG, 'Real Thing', BLG

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
And I have no privacy  
I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
Tell me is it just a dream?_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

"So," Sasuke took a glance at the girl he was walking with. "How did you and Naruto become friends?" she asked.

"Hn. He was being bullied; I stuck up for him."

Sakura smiled; glad to finally be able to get him to talk. "That's sweet. Hinata was new back in fourth grade and no one would talk to her. I just randomly walked up to her, we talked for a few minutes, and became inseparable ever since," Sakura said, thinking about her friend.

"Ah."

The pink haired girl sweat dropped. "What's with the one worded answers?" Sasuke said nothing. "Hell_o_! Sasuke!" Sakura started to wave her hand in front if his face. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke smacked her hand away. "Don't do that."

"Huff," Sakura crossed her arms.

After a minute of sulking, Sakura took a peek at the man next to her. He was a jerk, a _hot_ jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

A really hot jerk.

A really, _really_ hot jerk.

Like, mega hot.

_Lava_ hot.

_Sizzlin'_ hot.

H-O-T hot.

Smoke-

"Are you done staring at me?" Sasuke said, breaking Sakura's thoughts.

She blushed and looked down. Opps.

Sasuke smirked; he knew she was checking him out. Though, he's not Mr. Innocent. He, too, was checking Sakura out. And he was likin' it.

And Sakura saw him.

Busted.

**x…All…x**

"—and I also like beef ramen, but _none_ of them are better than chicken ramen. Chicken ramenis the best! It's soooooooooooo good. You're a really good listener, ya know?"

Hinata blushed. For the past few minutes he was talking about ramen. "Thank you. I personally like beef ramen better than chicken."

Naruto's smile grew a little more when he realized Hinata was still paying attention. "Are you kidding? Chicken ramen _pwns_ all other ramen. It's like, the _king_."

Hinata giggled. He sure was interesting. He was bubbly, energetic, and talkative. Which means conversations with him are _all_ the more interesting.

Naruto loved her giggle. It was adorable! She was adorable, a little shy, but still adorable. _'Her eyes get all sparkle-y when she's happy,' _he thought with a smile

Then they came to their homeroom.

**x…All…x**

Sasuke and Naruto opened the doors at the same time.

And screams filled the school.

While Sasuke just held the door open for Sakura, Naruto decided to have a little fun.

He closed the door and the screams from the room were cut off. When he opened it again the screams restarted. He closed the door, no screams. He opened the door, screams.

Close. Silence.

Open. Screams.

Close. Silence.

Open. Screams.

Close. Silence.

Open— "NARUTO STOP WITH THE DOOR!" a voice screamed.

Naruto let go of the handle and ushered a giggling Hinata in the room.

A woman with black hair, reddish eyes, and red lips sat in front of a desk. She smiled warmly at Hinata as Naruto took a seat in the front. "Good morning Ms. Hyūga. My name is Kurenai Yūhi," she introduced. "I trust that you're having a good start?" Hinata nodded. "Excellent. Why don't you sit with—" she was cut off by the students' yelling

"Sit by me!"

"No, no me!"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"I wanna sit next to her!"

Kurenai sweat dropped. "Uh, why don't you sit next to Naruto?"

When Hinata sat down, she could feel the stares from everyone in the room.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

The girl behind Hinata was starting at so intently at her, she was afraid a hole would go through her head.

Hinata looked to Naruto. He gave an encouraging smile.

The indigo haired girl smiled back and took a deep breath.

She can do this.

**x…All…x**

Sakura sighed for the fifth time. They were _still_ staring.

'_It's been _what_? Fifteen minutes already?'_ Sakura thought.

And then there was _him_.

Him and his _damn_ **smirk**.

He was enjoying it. He enjoyed watching Sakura squirm as every student looked at her.

That sadist.

That sexy sadist.

That super sexy sadist.

That strong, super sexy sadist.

That s—

Damn it. She was doing it again. Stupid language arts teacher. Now she's remembering everything she learned!

Ack! Sasuke the Sadist, right.

Sasuke the Sadist. That sounds funny!

Crap. Those pixy stixs must be taking affect. Of course, she _did_ eat around twenty. Ah well, pixy stixs are crack for kids!

Sasuke the Sadist.

Hee.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
And I have no privacy  
I always feel that somebody's watchin' me  
Tell me is it just a dream?_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hi everyone! Did you have a good New Year? I did! And Christmas was aaaaawwwweeeesooooommmmeeee! I am soo happy! I GOT A CELL PHONE! Yaaaaaay! Gianna is in her happy place. Y'all get anything good?**

**OH! Sorry about the whole Sakura thing at the end. I **_**miiiiiiiiiiiiiight**_** have had a lot of sugar. Key word: might.**

**OMG! I HAD THE BEST DREAM LAST NIGHT! IT GAVE ME THE PERFECT IDEA FOR A NEW STORY!!! ****But I won't start it until I finish this or T.C.D. (The Camping Diaries). Damn…it was good, too.**

**OMG! (again!) IS SHUGO CHARA DONE?!?!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ack. Too much sugar.**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	5. Life's Like a Road That You Travel on

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

**Songs:** 'Come Back to Me' David Cook, 'Obsessed' Mariah Carey, 'Run It' Chris Brown, 'Not One of Us' Lion King 2, 'My Lullaby' Lion King 2, 'Larger Than Life' Backstreet Boys, 'I Want it That Way' Backstreet Boys, 'Life is a Highway' Rascal Flatts

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

"_Holy_ nuts. I had no idea people could stare that long without blinking," Naruto said as he, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke sat down during lunch. "It was kinda of creepy."

Sakura gaped in disbelief. "_You_ think it was creepy? Try being the one they stared at! Now, _that_ is creepy."

Hinata nodded with a shudder. It was scary how people were obsessed about those who were famous. Her first four periods were nothing but constant eyes watching her every move. It was as if they were all waiting for her to make a mistake, or do something extraordinary. She just couldn't concentrate! And to make it worse, Naruto wasn't in her 3rd or 4th period classes. She was all alone, being forced to take on the stares by herself.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

This caused Sakura to boil. "What is with you and your 'Hn'? What does that even mean?!"

Sasuke smirked before replying "Hn."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!"

"Hn."

"Oh, you're insufferable!"

Naruto laughed as his friend continued to torment the pink haired girl. After a moment or two of laughing, he turned his attention to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan, are you going to the winter dance? There's a different theme each year."

Hinata smiled gently, "I'm not sure, Naruto. It all depends on my schedule. The recording studio has to work around my school time. I rarely have time for myself."

"But Hinata-chan! You have to _go_! It won't be the same without you!"

Sakura stopped her bickering with Sasuke to watch them talk.

"Naruto, you've only known me for less than a full day."

"I don't care! You're still awesome!" Hinata giggled at Naruto before replying, "Maybe." The blonde boy cheered and hugged her. The girl blushed a deep red.

Sakura smiled at her friend while Sasuke smirked. They exchanged a glance and nodded.

Looks like Sasuke and Sakura will be playing matchmaker with the two.

Get ready Naruto, Hinata.

This could get messy.

Especially with the fans, paparazzi, and recording studio.

**x…Alone…x**

"There's no way you can do this," Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura. "I can, I just, need a second to calm my nerves."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. So, the great Haruno Sakura, best teenage actress, can't dissect a _frog_?"

"It's hard okay! I mean _look_ at it!" they turned to the frog. It was lying on its back with its arms and legs pinned down. "I-I can't hurt it!"

"It's already dead."

"I know that! But, it was living before." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his partner. "The poor guy, he was probably hopping around, minding his own business when this giant hand grabs him and kills him. I bet he had a family, too."

"They have a farm where animals like this are raised."

"So? It didn't want this life!" the girl then proceeded to cry dramatically over the frog. Of course, Sasuke could see that the tears were fake.

Fed up with Sakura's crying he snatched the knife and slit the frog's stomach open.

Sakura gasped and shouted, "No! Mr. Hoppity Hop!" she cried even harder.

"Hn. Mr. Hoppity Hop?"

Sakura lifted her head from the table to answer Sasuke, "In honor of my dead bunny, Mr. Hippity Hop. Shut up, don't judge me," she smacked her head back on the table again.

"Sakura," sighed Sasuke, "get up, we have to finish this or else we'll get an 'F'."

The pink haired girl quickly lifted her head up. "Let's get working on the frog, hm?"

Again, Sasuke rolled his eyes at her mood changes.

He looked down the girl. Even he'd have to admit that she looked cute with her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on getting the skin pinned to the tray.

"Sasuke, I need a little help. His skin is too slippery." Sasuke broke out of his thoughts to help her.

**x…Alone…x**

"Run AWAAAAAAAAAAY!" Naruto screamed as he, the girls, and Sasuke ran away from the large group of students.

"Dobe, this is all _your_ fault!" Sasuke seethed though his teeth.

"_How_?!"

"Because, _you_ were the one who had to get stuck in your locker!" Sakura yelled as they turned a corner.

"If that bowl of ramen wasn't so far back, I would have never tripped!" he protested as they all hid in a closet.

"That's not the bad part. The bad part was that you screamed 'HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!' as you fell! The whole reason for getting out early was to avoid the fans!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"Heh, sorry," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata smiled at the blonde boy. "It's okay Naruto. You didn't mean to." Naruto grinned at her causing her to blush.

"Hn. It's clear." The group walked to the doors of the school, being careful not to make a sound.

They made it to the door without anything bad happening until Naruto yelled, "BYE HINATA-CHAN!!!"

Footsteps were heard.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Opps, sorry!"

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Tadaaaaa! Chapter 5! My computer seems to be okay; let's just pray that nothing bad happens.**

**Ahhhh, I feel great. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's cuz I can finally paint my walls, maybe it's cuz I'm done with poetry, maybe it's cuz I got a cool pin to go with my cell phone. Who knows?!**

**Sorry it's a little late hopefully I can get 'Dairies' and this updated in a few weeks. ****They will both be updated on the same days****.**

**See ya soon,**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	6. The Champions are in the House

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

_**Note:**_ This idea just popped into my head. Then, when I told my mom this, she said that there's a similar movie called "Cinderfella". I was not aware it existed, so not to get in trouble, I do not own this idea either. So close.

**Songs:** "Who Says" John Mayer, "Before He Cheats" Carrie Underwood, "Say Hey" Michael Franti & Spearhead, "The Adventure" Angels and Airways, "Big Yellow Taxi" Counting Crows, "Bedrock" Young Money, "Break the Ice" Brittany Spears,

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

"Please be seated for this morning's broadcast."

"Announcements: the birthdays for today and this weekend are—"

Sasuke zoned out after that. Instead, he turned his attention to his hyperactive, blond friend who was talking excitedly to Hinata about something random.

'_He's in such a good mood after what happened last night,' _Sasuke thought.

**x…I'll...x**

"Naruto!" a voice screamed. A senior with light brown hair and light hazel eyes stormed down the steps to the laundry room.

"Yes Atsushi?" Naruto replied

"Did you clean my football jersey yet?"

"No, I'm still working on Takumi's soccer cleats," Naruto said with an eye roll.

Another senior, one with light blonde hair and pale blues eyes appeared at the other door. "Yeah, Atsushi; chill out. Oldest child goes first."

Atsushi started fuming, "By ten minutes! And besides, you pushed me out of the way! So you technically cheated."

"Actually Atsushi," a man with dark black eyes walked from behind Takumi. He had dirty blonde hair that was starting to grey. "Takumi wrapped his umbilical cord around your throat and pulled you back. He almost choked you."

All three boys had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Okay, gross."

"Didn't need to hear that."

"Hm." The man turned his eyes on Naruto. "Boy! Keep cleaning. And when you're through, the bathrooms need cleaning again. As does the kitchen. I also think the cars are getting a little dirty, don't you think boys?" the twins nodded. "Make sure you wax them."

"And change the oil in mine," Atsushi demanded.

"And clean the exhaust pipe for mine," Takumi said with a smirk.

"Yes step-father," muttered Naruto as his step-family left the room.

He continued working even as the moon was high in the sky.

**x…I'll...x**

Naruto hid a yawn as continued on with his story about the secret ingredient to excellent ramen. Working all through the night for the last week was really starting to get to him. Well, 'tis the life of a servant.

"—The dance is this Friday, April 3rd for juniors and seniors! It only cost $5. Get excited!!" The two high school students on the announcements proceeded to cheer along with the rest of the student body.

"So, what are the dances like here anyway?" Sakura asked as she turned around in her seat to face the two boys behind her.

"It's so cool! Everyone always has a great time. Even Teme over here," Naruto thrust his thumb in Sasuke's direction earning him a sneer.

"I heard it's going to be a masquerade dance this year," another classmate commented. "I can't wait!" Naruto turned to talk to her, wanting to get more information.

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Well?"

The girl looked confused. "Well what?"

Sakura giggled before answering, "Can you go?!"

Hinata whipped out her "Assistant" and checked her calendar. "I'm free!"

The girls squealed silently together. "Naruto's going to be so happy! And you can surprise him if we really do get to wear masks."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," the pink haired girl leaned in to whisper, "You can tell him that you were the girl he ran into. Remember, at the beginning of the year?"

Hinata nodded, "Right!"

**x…I'll...x**

"This dress is mine! Let. GO!" Two girls were fighting over a dress for the dance.

"Why does everyone get so worked up over this dance?" Sakura asked as a girl with red hair and glasses ran by with a dark green dress carried over her arm.

"Are you kidding me?" The girl asked. Hinata and Sakura shook their heads. "This dance is even bigger than prom. Both seniors and juniors can go, so there's more food and a bigger place to dance. It's literally the biggest dance of the year here. And with it being a masquerade, all the girls want to look great," The girls said as she quickly ran to their checkout counter."

"Back off!" one of the girls scratched the other in the face.

"Oh, no you didn't! Now, it's _on_!" the jumped at each other

Both Sakura and Hinata spared a glance before the slowly backed away from the store.

**x…I'll...x**

"Naruto! I need you to mow the lawn!"

'_Crap…'_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE! I had soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much homework! My class is freaking out because it's almost the end of the year and everything that goes with it: IWOAS/ITBS, Spring Break, dances, the graduation breakfast/church thing, and others. TOO MANY THINGS!**

**Plus, draaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**GUESS WHAT! I WENT SKIING! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!!! I LOVED IT!!! AND I'M GOING AGAIN DURING SPRING BREAK! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!**

**Hee!**

_**NOTE:**_** 'Dairies' should be updated either Tuesday or Wednesday**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	7. Caught Here in a Fiery Blaze

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

_**Note:**_ This idea just popped into my head. Then, when I told my mom this, she said that there's a similar movie called "Cinderfella". I was not aware it existed, so not to get in trouble, I do not own this idea either. So close.

Songs: 'Competition' Dragonette, 'Bed Rock' Young Money, 'Break the Ice' Brittney Spears, 'Whine Up' Kate de Luna, 'One Week' Barenaked Ladies, 'Superman (It's Not Easy)' Five For Five, 'Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body)' Three 6 Mafia, 'Laffy Taffy' D4L, 'American Pie' Don Mclean, 'The Adventure' Angels And Airwaves, 'Blah Blah Blah' Ke$ha, 'Whataya Want From Me' Adam Lambert, 'Candy Shop' 50 Cent ft Olivia, 'Headstrong' Trapt, 

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' burn_

_(all alone)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to_

_get an attraction_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

The school was abuzz with students talking about the dance. The freshmen and sophomores got a dance of their own, a smaller one.

The juniors and seniors, however, got the biggest dance, prom. Food, lights, a DJ, the works, and it's going to be a masquerade.

Everyone was excited. Everyone, but our blonde, blue eyed hero.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba, the boy with the dog, asked.

He sighed before answering, "I won't be able to go to the masquerade, I have—" _'to clean my entire house' _"—a thing.

Kiba made a '_tsk_' noise. "No date? Ahh, don't worry about it, happens to all of us, but you might want to get a better excuse," the brunette patted Naruto on the back before he walked to his next class.

Sasuke, a witness to the exchange, shook his head.

**x…Make...x**

The whole day, Naruto trudged around the school, trying, unsuccessfully, to ignore the excited students around him.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He was a good person; he did as his _father_ told him, he _tried_ not to get in _too_ much trouble with the teachers (just enough to seem normal), he did his best to help friends, he even did his homework this week. However, it was all in vain. He was still denied the chance to go to the school dance.

Sakura, hiding a little in a corner (from crazy stalkers), smiled sadly at the boy.

**x…Make...x**

"_The dance to tomorrow. I can go, right?"_

"_There's too much to do. There's a leak in the roof (how could you let that happen?), the bathroom needs to be retiled, all the trash collected, laundry done. Things like that. You're just too busy for a dance."_

"_But I already took out the trash and did the laundry yesterday!"_

"_It doesn't matter, Naruto. There will always be things to do. _Always_. And besides, you don't have anything to wear, or a mask."_

"_But I—"_

"_The lawn needs to be mowed as well. And weeds are starting to grow. Take care of it."_

"_Yes step-father."_

**x…Make...x**

Naruto sighed again for what felt like the tenth time that night. He brothers had already left for the masquerade and his step-father was at a business meeting.

He looked down at his work; only another hour and the bathroom would be done.

_Sigh._

A knock sounded throughout the house, causing the blonde boy to stop his work. Who would be here this late at night? And on a Friday no less?

Naruto opened the door, surprised to see Sasuke there with Kiba, who was for once without Akamaru, holding something in his hands.

"Hey man," Kiba said as he and Sasuke casually walked into the house.

"Um, hi guys. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the dance?" Naruto was confused. The guys standing in front of him had dates, Sasuke was taking Sakura (after a week of hassle from Naruto) and Kiba was taking some girl from his chemistry class.

"We had to make a side stop. Naruto, we are your fairy god parents!" Kiba said with a smile.

Sasuke smacked the boy before saying casually, "Hn. We're taking you with us. We got you a suit and a mask. Let's go."

"Wait," Kiba and Sasuke stopped and turned to look at Naruto. "I can't go guys. I have too much crap to do. If I leave, my dad will know I left and I'll be grounded until I'm thirty."

Sasuke shook his head as Kiba whistled. A group of men, full of supplies, walked into the door. "Sasuke pulled a few strings and brought his cleaning crew to do the work. Now, let's go!" Kiba and Naruto walked to the door.

Sasuke smirked.

Part One: complete.

**x…Make...x**

Three men stepped out of a black Mercedes Benz. One boy was clad in a black tux with a light brown vest, white shirt, and brown and white striped tie. He had on a white and brown mask looking almost like a familiar pup.

Another wore a blood red vest, white shirt, red and black striped tie, and black jacket and pants with Italian leather shoes. A blood red mask with delicate black lines adorned his face. A cool aura surrounded him as he stepped out of the driver's seat.

The last man wore a black tux with dark gray stripes going up and down, a black vest, white shirt, and black tie was matched with Italian leather shoes. (_'But guys! I wanted an orange tux!' 'Like hell we're letting you wear something _orange_ to prom.' 'Be a man and suck it up.'_) A midnight blue mask with gold decorated his face. The middle was a dark blue, however as the color got closer to the sides, it faded into a light gold-blue. Gold lines created a sophisticated look on the mask.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto walked up the stone steps to their school

Slowly, they pushed the doors of the gymnasium away and were engulfed in flashing lights.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_My confidence is leaving me on my own_

_(all alone)_

_No one can save me and you know I _

_don't want the attention._

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE WHY IT'S TWO WEEKS LATE! I had this eye infection (something called a divert or something???) and couldn't stand to look at a computer (I did look at a mirror, though. I was in my pjs, my hair was messy, my left eye was swollen, red, and watery. I thought to myself 'Sexy!'). Then we had spring break. SKIING AND FAMILY! I had **_**no**_** contacts whatsoever!**

**GOOD NEWS**: I GOT INTO THE HIGH SCHOOL I WANTED! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!! My mother dare doubt me!

'**Diaries': I hope to get this updated by the end this week.**

_**THE OUTFITS WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE (NEXT TO THE BRACLETS).**_** Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	8. Give Me Your Word You can Keep

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

_**Note:**_ This idea just popped into my head. Then, when I told my mom this, she said that there's a similar movie called "Cinderfella". I was not aware it existed, so not to get in trouble, I do not own this idea either. So close.

Songs: "Haven't Met You Yet" Michael Bublé, "All the Right Moves" One Rebulic, "Halfway Gone" Lifehouse, "Your Love is My Drug" Ke$ha "Crushcrushcrush" Paramore, "Part of Your World" Little Mermaid, "Going Under" Evenescence

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way  
And I'm feeling, feelin', feelin' this way  
Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
Halfway gone  
I'm halfway gone_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

The entire gym had been transformed. The basketball nets were nowhere in sight, nor the soccer balls and lacrosse sticks that usually sat in a pile

Multicolored lights flashed around the gym. Music blasted playing an upbeat song. Teenagers danced in different styles, some grinding, some dancing with friends, and others just stood awkwardly to the side. The AC was on quietly, so not to disturb the music, cooling down the hot air that was accumulating from the sweaty dancers. Silver and blue pieces of confetti littered the floor. Tables were set on the side with odd decorations that shined in the many lights. The blue tablecloths that sat below the decorations were covered with glittery silver swirls. Long tables held many different types of food and drinks. The ropes that normally hung from the ceiling were dangling about halfway up and covered in balloons. Even the passage way to the bathroom had blue, silver, and gold streamers that drooped from the doorway.

A DJ was on at the side of the stage, allowing enough room for the chairs, microphone, and two small podiums.

On one podium, sat a tiara with elegant swirls and a heart in the middle; draped in front of the tiara was a black sash with little diamonds and the words _'Prom Queen'_ in elegant writing.

The other podium held a blue velvet crown with silver sequences. White "fur" decorated the bottom of the crown giving it an elegant look. Also draped in front the crown was a sash just like the other, however, the words _'Prom King'_ were written instead.

The three teenagers stood, surprised that the prom committee was able to get the gym set up in such a short time period. They even managed to get rid of the smell of sweaty football players.

Kiba, who had just finished scoping out the room, said to the other two, "C'mon, I see the others over by the DJ."

**x…It..x**

"This is great!" a girl yelled over the music. She was adorned in a simple, yet elegant, red dress that stopped in the middle of the knee; a small, thin red ribbon tied at the front right below the bust. Her long brunette hair brushed in the middle of her back. A black velvet mask had red feathers on the right side and a jeweled flower showed her chocolate brown eyes.

Another girl nodded as she dance to the music. "Hell yeah! So much better than last year. I mean 'A Night in Paris'? Really?" This girl had blonde hair that was put in a stylish bun with s few strands left out to frame her face. She, unlike the other girl, wore a long sky blue dress that made her ice blue eyes pop. Her dress was strapless that hugged her chest but flared out at the waist. White crinoline covered the sky blue silk and was decorated with ivory vines and leaves along the chest, stomach, and at random places along the crinoline. A silver mask with dark grey and blue glitter decorated her face.

"That's so cliché," a girl with pink hair in gentle curls. A deep purple dress that hung above the floor by a few inches showed her curves. The halter top dress made her green eyes even brighter. A silver crown-shaped decoration was around her waist. A purple mask, that same color as her dress, was covered with small, black circles that outlined the mask. Dark purple, almost black, lines decorated the right side of the said mask.

"Sakura!" the brunette shouted. "The guys are here!"

Sakura looked to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba enter the gymnasium. "Ino, quick, get Hinata!" the blonde girl, Ino, nodded and left. "Tenten?" the brunette turned to her friend. "Think you can get Neji to stall Naruto for a bit?"

"On it," and with that, Tenten disappeared.

Sakura, however, turned to the DJ.

Time for Part Two.

**x…It..x**

"Ino? What are you doing?" a girl questioned her friend. Her long indigo hair was curled; some of the hair acted as a hair band creating a messy ponytail on the left side of her head. She wore a strapless, pale pink dress that flared at the waist. Flowers created a "belt" at the waist and were placed randomly at the front. The dress hugged her chest, giving it a graceful look. A pink mask was covered with pink butterflies at the top right side; gold glitter and lines decorated the mask.

"Hinata! I need you to see something now let's. Go!" Ino said as she pulled at Hinata's arm.

"Um, okay. Just let me—" she was interrupted by the blonde "Now!"

"Okay, okay," she reluctantly let her friend pull her away from the table and became swallowed by the crowd of dancing people.

**x…It..x**

"Queue friends," Sakura muttered to herself as she saw her friends pull two people toward the middle of the room. "Queue parting of the 'Colored Sea'," she giggled at her joke as the students starting making a path as instructed. "Queue sighting," was mumbled just as Naruto and Hinata saw each other. "And intake of breath." Two light gasps were heard. "Lastly, romantic music." She pointed to the DJ who started playing '_Iris_' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Slowly, Naruto and Hinata, without knowing who the other was, walked to each other.

The pink haired girl watch as the couple started to dance.

She smiled.

Part Two: Complete.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feeling, feelin' feelin' this way  
Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**MASKS AND DRESSES WILL BE ON MY PROFILE!**_

**School's almost over for meeeeeh! What about y'all? Soon I hope? OMG I'm going to be wearing dresses on graduation. Yes, dressES as in two. It's a special day so I thought what the hell? Why not! Ya know? I'm a little nervous though. Me? In a dress? That's ****not**** gonna be pretty…**

**So! I hope to get 'Diaries' updated soon! And this finished as well!**

_**READ THIS:**_** I decided to have, like, a '****Princess Charming Series****' where each girl will be the 'Princess Charming' and save the Prince. This, obviously, is **_**'Cinderella'**_**. I'll have Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and maybe Temari. If there's a certain princess story **(preferably a well known one like _'Beauty & the Beast'_ or something like that)** think you could tell me? I really need help. I've already got Ino's in mind. (Should she be with Shikamaru? Or Kiba and have Temari be paired with Shikamaru.)**

**Thanks!**

**I spent a lot of time with this one. It took a while to find the right dresses and masks. And trying to know what prom looks like. I HAVEN'T GONE TO PROM YET! So, I really hope y'all review! (Please? Don't let this be futile!)  
**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	9. I Just Want You to Know Who I am

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

_**Note:**_ This idea just popped into my head. Then, when I told my mom this, she said that there's a similar movie called "Cinderfella". I was not aware it existed, so not to get in trouble, I do not own this idea either. So close.

Songs: "Break Your Heart" Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris, "You and I" Anarbor, "Halfway Gone" Lifehouse, "Crushcrushcrush" Paramore, "Me & U" Cassie, "Say Hey" Michael Franti & Spearhead, "SexyBack" Justin Timberlake, "Yes" LMAFO,

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

Neither boy nor girl could believe what they saw.

To the boy, it seemed like heaven had left him an angel, someone to brighten his world.

To the girl, she believed that she became the most blessed girl ever.

Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful. Everything was _magical_.

**X…Through…X**

Slowly, Naruto and Hinata walked towards each other, everyone and everything fading until it was just them and _Iris_ playing the background.

Finally, they reached each other in the middle of the gymnasium.

"W-Would you like to dance?" Naruto asked in a whispered voice. Unable to talk, Hinata just nodded her head.

Tentatively, he lifted his hands and put them around Hinata's petite waist, and the girl's arms lifted to wrap around his shoulders. They swayed to the music, eyes locked.

**X…Through…X**

Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled, "We did it."

He smirked in reply, took her hand, and led her towards the dance floor. Couples gradually started to form around them.

**X…Through…X**

Somehow, through the midst of swaying and dancing bodies, Naruto and Hinata found themselves outside the backdoor of the gym.

No words were spoken as they stared at the stars twinkling above them.

After a few minutes, Hinata turned to Naruto. "W-Who are you?" she wanted to know. No, she _needed_ to know. He seemed so familiar, yet, it appeared as if they had just met.

Shaking his head, Naruto spoke softly. "Tell me who you are first." _'I need to know who this person is. I have to figure out who this girl is.'_

_"I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm-I'm sorry! It was an accident. I can pay for a new—"_

_"I-it's okay. Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean—"_

_"I need to go."_

_"Wait! Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a new shirt?"_

_"Um, no, but thank you for the offer, though. But I must be going."_

Hinata nodded her head, hands reaching almost robotically to slide the mask off her face.

'_Hinata_.'

"Now please, tell me who you are," she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Hinata held her breath as the mask slowly rose up. The nose was reveled and then—

_DING! DING! DING!_

The sound of the old clock tower sticking 11:00 caused the hands to stop. Looking startled, the blonde boy turned his head in the direction of the din.

With a panicked look in his eyes, Naruto stared at Hinata. "I-I have to go. It's late."

"No!"Hinata grabbed his hand before he could leave. He looked surprised "Please," she begged, "please stay."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off from the sound of another '_DING!_' "I can't," he said softly. Pulling his hand away, Hinata felt her arm go limp as she watched her mystery man run away.

'_Please stay…_'

**X…Through…X**

Naruto ran through the gym, pushing and shoving people in his way. Looking frantically, he found Kiba talking to Neji and a guy named Shikamaru.

All three of them looked stunned to see a sweaty, panting Naruto. "It-It's eleven."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, "Ah crap! Get to the car, I'll go find Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and rushed toward the car.

**X…Through…X**

Hinata rushed to the door when she felt something under her foot. Looking down, she saw a mask.

'_Oh, no._'

**X…Through…X**

Kiba looked frantically for Sasuke. '_Why does he have the damn keys?_'

After a few minutes, Kiba found him talking with Sakura. "Come _on_, man! We have to go. It's _eleven_!"

Sasuke was surprised for a second until he turned to Sasuke and said, "Hn. I have to leave. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and ran to the door.

**X…Through…X**

Naruto looked at his watch for the fifth time. '_Where_ are _they_?'

After a few more moments, Naruto threw his arm down and took off running.

**X…Through…X**

Anxiously, Kiba and Sasuke looked for Naruto.

"Where they hell _is_ he? I told him to stay by the car!" Kiba yelled.

Suddenly, Sasuke pointed, "There!"

Something blonde turned the corner about half a mile away.

"Let's go!" both boys jumped in the car and followed the blonde blob.

However, they were stopped when a drunk teen walked into the middle of the road and sat down.

Sasuke honked the horn. "Move dumbass!" Kiba yelled.

The teen just blew him a raspberry and fell to the ground.

Growling, Sasuke hopped out of the car and started pulling at the drunk teen.

"Move. It!" Sasuke grunted as he successfully dragged the teen to the lawn and went back inside the car.

**X…Through…X**

'_Shit, why do I live so far away?_' Naruto snarled in his head as he continued to run.

He was halfway there when lights were shinning from behind him. "Wha—" a black Mercedes Benz pulled up next to him.

"Get in!" Kiba yelled.

The tired boy opened the door and leaped in.

**X…Through…X**

"We're he—" Kiba was interrupted by the sound of the car door slamming.

"He-he just left while I was talking!"

"He better not have wrecked my car with that slam," was all Sasuke muttered as both teens watch their friend climb up the steps to his house.

**X…Through…X**

Quickly, Naruto practically tore off his pants as he entered his room. He tried pulling his shirt over his head, but it became stuck over his head, so that he was bending over his head in this shirt and his arms hanging nest to his head.

"What the fu—Whoa!" he tripped over the bed post causing him to come crashing down on his bed.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the garage door opening.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he muttered. Naruto pulled at his shirt and after a few moments, was able to get it over his head.

Taking the clothes, he hid them in the closet and raced to bed.

'_Made it_.' was his last thought as he heard the door opening.

**X…Through…X**

"So this is the mask?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded, still in a daze of what happened the night before. "I have to find out him, Sakura. When we danced it was like—I can't even explain it."

Sakura got a dreamy look on her face. "Did it feel like you two were the only ones in the entire world with the song playing? Like you could have stayed there forever; like you didn't need anything but each other and still be satisfied. Did you feel like the luckiest girl in the world and that God must have been smiling down at you?"

Hinata looked at her friend, surprised. "Yeah, how do you—" it clicked. "Ohhh, Sasuke?" she got a sly look on her face.

Sakura smiled secretively back. "Maybe," she replied with a sing song voice. "Now, let's just go around school Monday and ask all the seniors and juniors to see if they danced with you. Easy as pie."

Hinata looked unsure. "I don't know Sakura. That might be a bad idea."

She looked at her. "Just trust me."

**X…Through…X**

"That's the last time I trust you." Hinata glared at her friend as they hid in an empty science lab.

She shrugged. "Eh, I tried."

Hinata sighed, looking depressed. "Well, we tried every guy in both grades, and none of them were him.

They both sulked for a minute before Sakura perked up. "There is one person we didn't try."

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**1.)…I broke another finger…But I took one for the team! Blocked a shot as goalie and broke a finger!...a week before graduation…and a day before bowling…greaaaaaat.**

**2.) Tomorrow's my real last day of school! We have "Passing of the Torch" Friday and then graduation Monday. I'mma look all faaaaancy! ;)**

**3.) **_**I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO UNTIL THIS STORY IS OVER**_**. Yes, you all my cry now. I give you permission. I realize that the last chapter was lost of detail and describing things but that was because I wanted y'all to get a real picture in your head. Hop it helped!**

**I think I'll get 'Cinderella' done with before 'Diaries' just cuz I'm excited to finish it. Hee! ^_^**

_**R&R**_

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	10. Evertime I Dive in My Pool

Not Your Average Cinderella

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**Pairings:** NaruHina, a bit of SasuSaku

_**Note:**_ This idea just popped into my head. Then, when I told my mom this, she said that there's a similar movie called "Cinderfella". I was not aware it existed, so not to get in trouble, I do not own this idea either. So close.

**Songs:** 'G is for Girl' Ciara, 'Alejandro' Lady Gaga, 'Fergalicious' Fergie, 'Carry on My Wayward Son' Kansas, 'Airplanes' B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams ft. Eminem, 'One Thing Leads to Another' The Fixx, 'The City is at War' Cobra Starship, 'Be on You' Flo-Rida ft. Ne-Yo, 'Tomorrow in a Bottle' Timbaland ft Chad Kroeger ft Sebastian, 'Let it Rock' Kevin Rudolf ft Lil Wayne

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

"_**There's a ball at the castle**_

_**And I've been invited**_

_**And I need to practice my dancing**_

_**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

—_Cinderella-Steven Curtis Chapman_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

Naruto watched as all the guys who went to the dance were lined up in front of a single lunch table. Sitting at that lunch table, were Hinata and Sakura, the former holding _his_ mask to each male face. And each time she would smile sadly and shake her head.

'_If only I had the guts to go up and tell her.'_

**I don't care what people say**

**The rush is worth the price I pay**

**I get so high when you're with me**

**But crash and crave you when you leave**

—_Your Love is My Drug-Ke$ha_

Sakura turned her head to the right seeing Sasuke. Secretly, Sasuke gave a nod.

Sakura blinked, telling him she knew it was almost time.

**Without you, there's no reason for my story**

**And when I'm with you I can always act the same**

**Forever, yeah if we're together**

**We can make it better**

—_You and I-Anarbor_

Sakura was able to convince Hinata that none of the boys in line were the right one.

"Maybe tomorrow?" she asked

Giving a sad nod, Hinata walked to the bathroom.

Sakura watched her friend for a moment before yelling, "Hey everyone, look! Hinata's signing free CDs!"

Everyone in the lunchroom hopped out of their seats and ran to the girl. Thinking quickly, Sakura grabbed her hand and rushed toward a closet.

"That's the last time I trust you." Hinata glared at her friend as they hid in an empty science lab.

She shrugged. "Eh, I tried."

Hinata sighed, looking depressed. "Well, we tried every guy in both grades, and none of them were him.

They both sulked for a minute before Sakura perked up. "There is one person we didn't try."

**If I could, then I would**

**I'd go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go**

—_Wherever You Will Go-The Calling_

"Naruto! C'mon man! We _know_ you were the one the dance with Hinata! Why don't you just go and tell her?"

The blonde sighed at Kiba's yelling. "It's just not that simple. If my step-dad knows I went to the dance even after he told me not to, I could get in some serious trouble. Not to mention my chores will be doubled—even tripled!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Hn. You sure about that, Dobe?"

Naruto gave him an _are-you-really-_that_-stupid _look and replied, "Yes I am! I think I've lived with the man long enough to know what he'll do to me."

"You know you can always move out, right? I mean, you're eighteen," Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough money to buy a house, much less one with electricity and running water."

'_But Hinata might_,' Sasuke and Kiba thought

**And on the way down**

**I saw you**

**And you saved me**

**From myself**

**And I won't forget**

—**_On The Way Down_**_-_**_Ryan Cabrera_**

"But Sakura, he said he had to work that night. He wasn't able to come to the dance," Hinata said.

Sakura sighed. She really didn't have time for this. They were supposed to meet Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto ten minutes ago but Hinata just wasn't cooperating. "Yes I know Hinata, but that doesn't mean you can't give it a shot! You never know, people can really surprise you."

"I'm not sure Saku—"

"Just do it!" Sakura yelled, getting fed up with her friend's constant protesting. "Please?" she added more politely.

With big eyes, Hinata agreed.

**Well you are the one, **

**The one that lies close to me**

**Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"**

—_Here In Your Arms-Hellogoodbye_

"Sasuke! Guys!" the three teens turned from their discussion to see Sakura, Hinata in tow.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled waving his arm happily.

Naruto looked at Hinata. He saw her trip on the unseen curb. He watched as she fell. Pushing through Kiba ('_Hey!'_), he rushed toward the falling girl.

He grabbed her around the waist. Looking down, Naruto stared straight into her lavender eyes. "Hinata," he whispered.

**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**

**Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'**

—_Cinderella-Sweetbox_

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_Now please, tell me who you are."_

"_I-I have to go. It's late."_

"_No! Please, please stay."_

"_I can't."_

**I believe in you, **

**Like a virgin, you're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna **

**Blow your mind**

—_Hey, Soul Sister-Train_

The night of the danced flashed in her memory.

With shaky hands, Hinata slowly lifted the mask onto Naruto's face.

**You can be my Cinderella-ella-ella eh-eh-eh**

**You can be my Cinderella-ella-ella eh-eh-eh**

—_Cinderella-Chris Brown_

Naruto murmured, "Hey."

"It-it's you," she whispered as Naruto slowly lifted her to an upright position.

"It's me."

Without warning, Hinata pulled his face down, and their lips met in a kiss that expressed everything they felt from the moment they saw each other. From the very first meeting at the hotel, to the last second as Naruto caught the falling girl, the kiss was as intense as it was passionate.

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you babe**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

—_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing-Aerosmith_

She pulled away and looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Giving her a half smile, he replied, "I wanted you to like me for me. Not just for some dance."

"_¿Hay algún secreto que le gustaría más que decirme?_"

Naruto stared blankly at her. Hinata giggle before answering, "Are there any more secrets you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh, _right_," he smiled. "Well, my step-father works me like a dog; I hate my step-brother with a burning passion. And, I'm working as a busboy to pay for college and my own house."

She gave him a sly look. "Are you now?"

**Ev-ev-every day I see my dream**

**Every day I see my **

**Every day I see my dream**

**Every day I see my dream**

**(I see my dream son)**

_—Yes-LMAFO_

"Wh-what do you mean you're leaving?" Naruto's step-father said in disbelief.

Naruto hulled the last suitcase into Kiba's red Ford Pickup truck. "Exactly what it means; I'm done. School's over, I've got enough money for college thanks to Hinata; I don't need you anymore."

Both Atsushi and Takumi were surprised. They never thought their step-brother would get a girl, much less someone like Hinata Hyūga. And they never thought he'd have the guts to just get up and leave.

"See ya," and with that last goodbye, Naruto hopped into the truck and drove away, leaving his step-family, and his past, behind.

He's ready for his fairy tail.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Dreams are hopeless aspirations,**_

_**In hopes of coming true,**_

_** Believe in yourself,**_

_**The rest is up to me and you"**_

—_Waterfalls-Lisa Nicole "Left Eye" Lopes_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**And that's the end of 'Not Your Average Cinderella'. I'm kinda sad…**

**Okay, the ending sucked; I know but hey! I liked my little song snippets! **

**PREIVEW FOR _'Princess Charming: Handsome & the Horrid'_**

_He walked through the woods, calling "Mother! Mother, where are you?" he shivered as a cold gust of wind ruffled his flimsy coat. "Where is she?" he muttered to himself._

_He was jerked from his thoughts when his horse trotted forward, stopping in front of an old castle. It seemed abandoned, standing tall and proud despite the years of wear and tear the outside looked._

_Suddenly, a loud screech came from inside the castle._

'What have you gotten yourself into, Kiba?_' he thought to himself._

**Hee! Dairies will be updated soon.**

**I'll see y'all soon for my next Princess Charming story! **

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


End file.
